


I Would Never Be As Stupid as Micah

by MiraculousMira10



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMira10/pseuds/MiraculousMira10
Summary: In which you see your first horror movie with the Hamilcast and Lin decides to be stupid





	I Would Never Be As Stupid as Micah

As soon as you settled down onto the couch beside Lin, you knew this was a mistake. Every week, the Hamilcast would gather at one of your houses and vote on a movie to watch. The movie Paranormal Activity won the vote much to your disappointment because you had never seen a horror movie in your life because the trailers would make you scared to sleep. Today, you were at Jasmine and Anthony's house, and the Hamilcast was all settled down in the living room, you and Lin, your boyfriend, shared a love seat together. Everyone had a bowl of popcorn and a drink so Anthony pressed play on the movie. When it started out with Micah setting up the camera, you thought it couldn't be that bad since it wasn't good quality.....right? But as the demon began to terrorize the couple, you knew you were wrong. When it got to the part where the demon was going to slam the door shut, everyone began chanting, "Door slam! Door slam! Door slam!" And when it slammed, you all jumped, you and Pippa gasped. It only got worse, and when Katie was yanked by the demon you grabbed Lin's hand as if scared you were going to get yanked too. Daveed screamed, "YEET!" as soon as that happened, causing everyone to laugh, even you though it was quiet. When Dr. Fredrichs said he had to leave, the Hamilcast had some things to say.

Oak said, "Oh come on!"  
Daveed said, "Fuck you Dr. Fredrichs! FUCK YOU!"  
Pippa said, "Daveed!"  
Renee said, "Agreed, he better get his butt back in there!"  
Jonathan said, "Just talk about the demon outside then! Idiots!!"  
Lin said, "This is Micah's fault! Should've called that other guy like Katie said!!"

Anthony had paused the movie, and when everyone had settled down, he pressed play. The movie continued, and at the end when Micah screams ended, you gripped Lin's hand tighter. He wrapped an arm around you and suddenly, Micah's body was thrown at the camera!

Daveed shouted, "Nice butt slam!" which caused everyone to laugh.

You didn't look when the camera turned off, but you were clearly not alright. You looked a few shades paler and the hand holding Lin's had white knuckles. You let go of his hand and sent him an apologetic look before helping Anthony and Jasmine clean up while everyone else talked about the movie, Daveed could be heard telling Katie to fuck off for killing Micah. When it time to leave, you and Lin walked to his car holding hands.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" He asked as he opened your door for you.

"Hhhmm?" You asked as you say inside.

He shut the door and opened the driver's door, hopping in and putting the keys in.

"Was that your first horror movie or something? You were holding my hand for dear life," he replied pulling out of the driveway.

"Pfft-of course not!" You lied, and you could tell Lin knew you were, but he didn't press you for information. Little did you know the night you were about to have.

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, running a brush through your hair and sectioning your hair off to tie it into a braid. Lin came up behind you and took your hair out of your hands and into his own, braiding your hair for you. You smiled to yourself and when he was done, you turned around and kissed him. He returned the kiss and was the one to break it, then yawned. You both walked to his room and got into bed. Normally, you would snuggle into his chest, but after seeing the movie you were nervous and instead you spooned him so he was behind you, that made you feel better. He reached for your hand and you took it, and soon it sounded as if he fell asleep, but you didn't. You couldn't. You glanced at the clock. 10:30 pm. After a bit you glanced again. 11:03. After a bit you glanced again. 11:49. You sighed and somehow, managed to fall asleep. What you didn't know was that Lin hadn't fallen asleep, and when he was sure you were asleep he stood up and walked to your side of the bed, standing and staring at you, just like Katie did to Micah. He walked off towards the living room, and the noise of that caused you to wake up. You noticed Lin wasn't in the room and you panicked.

"Lin? Babe, where are you?" You called out nervously. No response.

"Lin-Manuel?" You ask again with more urgency and panic. Again, no response. You began to shake as scenarios of a demonic Lin killing you played in your head.

Then, you heard him yell. You rush down to him scared, "Lin!?"

As you get downstairs, you don't see him. You go Rapunzel style and grab one of his frying pans scared. You turn the corner to the living room cautiously, "L-Lin?"

Suddenly, hands grab your waist and you scream sob, dropping the frying pan. Lin's face comes into view with a face of regret and concern. He pulls you into a hug and the two of you somehow found yourselves back into bed. He held you close as you sobbed in his arms. After you had calmed down he pulled you away so he could look into your face.

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry, I was trying to be funny, I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't think you'd be so scared!" He said petting her.

"I-I've never seen a horror movie before. And after watching that and seeing you gone, I got scared you were dead and I was going to d-die!" You respond, fighting back more sobs.

"(Y/N), I would never ever be as stupid as Micah, and I would never allow myself to be killed and leave you alone, ok?" He asked before kissing your forehead.

You smile through your tears and snuggled into your chest. He kept his arms tight around you and sang to you softly as you fell asleep. As sleep over took you, you felt safe in Lin's arms, and knew as soon as you settled down into him, this wasn't a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched Paranormal Activity last week and it was the first time I saw a horror movie! I was a little freaked out after, and listened to Hamilton to calm me down, and this fanfic was born! The door slam chanting was something my brother and I did, because he watched it with me. I'm sorry this is so bad!


End file.
